Pinkamena's Return
by Tobias Danielle Raccoon
Summary: Pinkamena has returned from death. But, she isn't the same, she's not the same "PARTY TIME!" Pony, no, she's more like "You're gonna regret me coming back" R&R and plz don't say anything mean! This was my nightmares, a request!
1. Chapter 1

A scream echoed through the air and Cobalt sped his pace from a trot to a gallop. Trees scratched at his teal blood-stained fur coat. Cobalt looked back and saw his fear, Pinkamena Diane Pie. "THE HORROR…. HORROR… HORROR…. Horror…. Horror…" Pinkie's voice echoed through the forest. Cobalt was scared. He looked back at the road ahead and saw Twilight. "Oh, thank Celestia! It's you Twilight…" He said. Twilight responded in a Pinkie-happy voice. "Yes, it's me. And Pinkamena will be pleeeaaaaassssseeeed to see yoooouuuuuu!" Cobalt reeled in horror as he heard the corrupted Twilight. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no! SHE COULDN'T HAVE!" He yelled as he galloped along the long road with Pinkamena, the Corrupted Twilight, and many of Cobalt's other dead friends. "Come on Cobaaaalllltttt! We'll be the beesssstttt of friends!" Pinkamena sang. Cobalt slowed to a trot at the voice but instantly regretted it when Rainbow Dash tackled him. "I thought we were friends Dashy, I was mistaken!" Cobalt said. Pinkie trotted up beside Cobalt. "Pinkamena, I thought I killed you in the beacon light." He growled. "Weeeellllll, you did! It just happened that Langston found my body and turned me into a real pony again. I feel stronger and more like baking!" Pinkie sang. Cobalt started to struggle and he tried to get away from the robot Rainbow and the other metallic ponies. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkamena, Twilight and Applejack, Cobalt had made up new names for them. Murder Dash, Rare Blood, Slaughtershy, Pinkamena, Corrupted Twilight and Bloodjack, Cobalt hated them all the same except Pinkamena, he hated her more than any of them. Cobalt's electric blue eyes widened with fear. "Pinkie, you can't do this! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! I-I thought I was y-your co-party host, I thought I knew you…" Cobalt said as Pinkie's new memory hadn't remembered any form of happiness in her life. "What parties? I hate parties, I DESPIZE THEM!" Pinkamena screamed. "No, you do now, but when you knew me, y-you threw parties for the new ponies, for friendship, for birthdays, a-and just s-something for you to do w-when you were b-bored!" Cobalt explained. "Let's go to Ponyville and have him say goodbye to his family and friends. Oh, wait, we are his friends and his family is DEAD!" Pinkie laughed. When Pinkamena had mentioned his parents' death he started bucking like a wild rodeo bull and bucked Pinkamena's face then ran off. Slaughtershy was about to follow. "Leave the whelp alone, we'll get to him later." Pinkie said. It rained harder and Cobalt galloped as fast as his hooves could go. It was three hours later he found himself in Ponyville. The young colt passed out and Princess Celestia just so happened to be trotting by when she saw Cobalt gallop out of the Everfree Forest and collapse just by the forest. Once Cobalt had awakened he saw a white tied around his left hind leg. _Oh, my head hurts, my hooves hurt, so. Much. PAIN! _Cobalt thought. Now, I suspect you want to know what Cobalt looks like, well. He has teal fur, black hooves, electric blue eyes, and a bluish- violet mane that was untidy. There, that's Cobalt. He looked around the room and saw Celestia tending to his other wounds. His flank was torn up and you could barely see his cutie mark, a storm-cloud with a lightning bolt and a few raindrops. Cobalt tried to get up but Celestia spoke soft words. "Lay back down Cobalt, you're badly injured. Can you tell me what happened?" "I-I-it w-was Pinka-Pinkamena. I-I tried to g-get a-away. R-Rainbow Dash p-pinned me down, I-I tried t-to escape." Cobalt said. "I should've known, the wounds here are from deeply corrupted ponies such as Pinkamena. Well, can you try to stand for me?" Celestia asked. Cobalt stood up and almost lost his balance but Celestia didn't let him fall. While Cobalt leaned against Celestia for support, they both walked out into Ponyville. Cobalt shuddered. "I won't let anyone harm you, not as long as you're here in Equestria." Celestia whispered. "Coooobbbbaaaaallllllttttt!" spoke a voice in Cobalt's head. He started to tremble with fear. "She's horrible!" Cobalt hissed as he tried to block out the sounds of Pinkamena's voice. "What's wrong Cobalt?!" Celestia asked, she was obviously worried about the mentally and physically injured colt. "It's Pinkamena! She's invading my mind!" Cobalt said. "We need Luna." Princess Celestia said.

_xXXxXXxXXxXXx_

Cobalt was sleeping, and it wasn't a peaceful sleep either. He was breathing heavily as if he was still being chased by Pinkamena and her gang of evil. Unfortunately, Cobalt couldn't wake up from this dreaded nightmare. Cold sweat dripped down from his still bleeding face. "What can we do to help him?" Luna asked. Celestia only shook her head. "I don't think we can, he's the only one who knows about Pinkamena's return and-" "He's not the only one, Twilight hasn't been fully corrupted, she's only like that if she's needed." "Well, what about Cobalt? Has he been corrupted? He's my only grandson! I-" They were cut off by a scream. "NO!" Luna let the sleeping spell wear off and Cobalt jumped up, but lost balance and fell back to the floor. His hooves were clacking together as he was shaking violently. "Cobalt, are you alright?" Celestia asked. Slowly, very slowly, he nodded. The clacking of Cobalt's hooves softened a bit as Celestia sat beside him. Cobalt was only ten but he was almost as tall as Celestia. She sang a soft lullaby and Cobalt fell asleep again. For the first time since Celestia had found him, Cobalt smiled.

_xXXxXXxXXxXXx_

Once again, Cobalt was in the Everfree Forest. He was trotting along the path with Celestia and Luna. "Coooobbbbaaaaallllllttttt!" Celestia and Luna exchanged worried looks and Cobalt shuddered. It was Rainbow Dash's voice. It was so…. Metallic and… Cold. Luna trotted up to Cobalt's side. "Are you okay? You look scared and worried." She said. "I-I'm fine, it's just cold here…" Cobalt lied. He was scared out of his mind. There was an occasional _**CLACK! **_From Cobalt's hooves. _Why am I so scared? Well, it's just the fact that I'm going to get killed by Pinkamena! No big deal! I'm ssssoooooo dead! _Rainbow Dash flew overhead and spotted Cobalt. "There you are! I've been looking for you! Follow me!" Rainbow Dash sang.

_**How was that for your daily dose of awesomeness from me! I know I haven't been updating He Was Sick and I Helped Him, yes, that is my story. But, FYI, you can't make a sequel or anything unless I know about it or you don't make it AT ALL! YA HEAR?! Anyways, please read, review, make a recording on YouTube, go murder someone and make them into cupcakes, I DON'T CARE!**_

_**COPYWRIGHT 2013 2014 2015 2016 DO NOT COPY OR SELL. REGESTERED STORY OF TOBIAS DANIELLE RACCOON Have a wonderful day :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cobalt, Luna and Celestia followed the Rainbow Dash robot into Pinkamena's trap.

**(You are now Cobalt Patterson)**

You follow the group. You are so scared from following Murder Dash; she scares the living daylights out of you. "W-where a-are we g-going?" You ask. _CLACK! _Your hooves clack together loudly making you jump. "You alright Cobalt?" Luna whispers. You nod. You begin to hate this question as the princesses ask you every once in a while. Oh, right, you were badly injured both mentally and physically. "I'm fine, just scared. The new Dashy scares me." You whisper back. "Did you say my name?!" Dashy asks and hops over to you. "N-no m-m-ma'am!" You stammer. Once you and the princesses walk into Pinkamena's castle you get greeted by yell of frustration. You look up and see a knife fly out of a door and hit the floor just an inch away from your hooves. A scream echoed through the hallway.

_You're running, someone's chasing you. "HELP! SOMEPONY! HELP ME! SHE'S COMING!" You yell. Who's that light gray pony? Oh, Grayscale. You see a large pony with an unnaturally black coat. He's after you both._

You shake your head. Luna looks at the knife. What triggered that flashback? The scream? The knife? The Castle? This worried you and scared you out of your wits. A pink pony hops down the stairs. "You made it! I didn't think you were coming!" Pinkamena says. You follow her into a room.

_Clack… Drip… Clack… Drip… Clack_

In a steady rhythm you hear dripping and clacking.

_Drip… Clack… Hop… Drip… Clack… Hop_

Another sound is heard, A hop. Clack from your hooves, drip from the ceiling, and a hop, from the pink pony.

_The air becomes chilly; you are no longer in the hall. The wind whistles loudly. _

You shake your head. Another flashback, this time you pulled yourself out of it. You hear a _BANG! _And Pinkamena gasps. You look out the window and you see a sonic rainboom outside. A white Pegasus with a rainbow mane flies through the window shattering the glass and it sends shards everywhere. You shield yourself with your left wing. Now you remember, you're an alicorn! Except the fact that your wings are permanently damaged and you are to never fly again (Ahem) you shake the glass shards off you wing and you see Super Rainbow Dash. She's only after Pinkamena.

_xXXxXXxXXxXXx_

**(Narrator)**

Cobalt was asleep back in Ponyville under the watch of Luna and Celestia.

**(The Nightmare)**

_I looked around, where was I? Who was I? Is that, is that Celestia? _Princess _Celestia? Oh, great, Pinkamena's here too. Wait, she's, in a party! This is the old Pinkie! "Cobalt there you are! We've been waiting for that certain birthday colt!" Pinkie said. She was like my sister, now I remember. This is a flashback! A happy memory at last! No, wait, this is the day Pinkie became that… That monster._

"Cobalt, Cobalt, you awake?" Luna asked. I was as tall as Luna. "Now I am, what's the matter?" I asked. "We need to get going."

"Why?"

"It's Pinkamena, she's in the castle."

"Why would she be here?"

"_No! I forgot the party hats!" Pinkie said "I'll get them!" I said. "Nah, I got it!" Pinkie winked at me. A few hours later, Pinkie didn't come back. "Anypony know where Pinkie Pie went?" Twilight asked. Everypony shook their heads. "I'll go look for her." I said._

Luna shrugged. "It's party time!" Pinkamena sang. "Oh, great, she's here to throw a party." I said.

_I walked through the forest and saw Pinkie's dead body. Scared, I galloped back to where all the other ponies were but they were gone. "Hello? Anypony there?" I called out._

One minute me and Luna were in the castle, the next Celestia was running with us.

"_It was horrible!" Fluttershy's shy voice came out. I looked at the mess that magically appeared. I flew up a few inches. This was before my wings were broken as well. "What happened?" I asked. Fluttershy gasped when a shadow stood at the doorway. Lightning sparked from my horn when I saw the shadow. "Hello Cobalt!" Pinkie's voice said. Wait, this wasn't Pinkie's voice, it was cold and icy, yet playful and happy. It made me shudder. "Pinkie?" I asked. "Wrong! I am Pinkamena Diane Pie, your worst enemy!" Pinkamena sang. I landed right beside Fluttershy._

"Where can we go where Pinkamena won't follow?!" I said. "I don't know!" Celestia yelled over the wind. I felt magic catch hold of my blue-violet tail. "CELESTIA HELP ME!" I yelled. Luna looked back, so did Celestia. Using both of the girls' magic they tried to free me.

"_Don't. Hurt. My. Friends!" Pinkamena laughed. "Oh, stupid little colt! I can hurt Anypony I want to!" I sent a bolt of lightning at Pinkamena._

For the first time in my life, I had a magic outbreak. I screamed at the electric magic was released and my eyes glowed electric blue. I stretched out my wings and flew ten feet off the ground. I came back down taller, stronger, _better._ My wings grew longer and I felt more than a little colt. This was my power form. Electricity crackled from my hooves.

_Clack… Clack… Clack… Clack… BANG!_

Corrupted Twilight fell to the ground and I returned back to my normal stance. Celestia and Luna ran to my aid. "What the flying sparks was…" I was cut off by extreme exhaustion. "Cobalt, are you alright?!" Luna asked. "So . . . Tired . . ." I said. "What was that Celestia?" Luna asked. "He has finally reached a power form. You have an evil power form, Nightmare Moon. I haven't found my form just yet." Celestia replied. "He was too young for that kind of power, which is why he passed out." That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

_Pinkamena had grabbed me and thrown me into a portal. A sizzling hot beacon light was there. "Now, you will be my slave!" Pinkamena said. Before the pink pony could kick him into the light, Cobalt bucked her face and sent her stumbling into the light. Pinkamena screamed in pain and was incinerated. A sudden exhaustion washed over Cobalt as he fell asleep by the warm beacon light. _

"Is he going to be alright?" Luna's voice was heard.

_**Nice little cliffhanger for ya! Hope you loved this because I've been having horrid nightmares about Pinkamena and made this! Review or smack Pinkamena in the face or whatever you do! Just REVIEW! NNNOOOOWWWW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**(Princess Celestia)**

After my long conversation with my sister, I checked on Cobalt. "Is he going to be alright?" Luna asked. I sat down besides Cobalt. I got shocked by a stray spark. "Coooobbbbaaaaallllllttttt…" I sang. Cobalt shuddered. "Oh, right, brings back bad memories huh?" I asked. Cobalt calmed down. "I'll take that as a yes." I said. An hour later I heard a groan. I looked at Cobalt, he was getting up but he had trouble standing. "C-C-Celestia?" Cobalt said.

_Clack . . . . CRACK . . . . Clack . . . . CRACK_

A steady beat of clacking and cracking was heard from Cobalt. "Cobalt, what's the matter?" I asked. The young colt responded with. "I'm aaarrright.." Cobalt lost his balance and fell. I helped him up. "You don't look 'aaarrright' to me." I felt his body go limp. "Fine, I lied… I'm still tired. Why am I so tired Celestia?" Cobalt asked. And he sat down. "It's your power form. You were too young to use it, but, you did. Now, since you have a power form, you need to name it." I explained. "What's it like? The, you know, power form?" Cobalt asked. "Well, like an older you, ultimate electric power and stuff like that." I said I saw a small weak smile on Cobalt's face. "Electric Storm Cloud!" I chuckled. At least he still smiled.

**(Pinkamena Palace)**

"SOMEPONY! GET ME COBALT! He's found his power form!" Pinkamena screamed. "I will get him." Rainbow Dash's robot voice spoke. "THEN DO IT NOW!" Pinkamena screamed. Rainbow Dash flew out the already-broken window and tracked Cobalt down.

**(Cobalt Patterson)**

I watched the rain fall. My wings were hanging limp by my sides. "You want anything?" Celestia asked. I shook my head. "I'm fine, I just feel like flying." I lifted my wings up an inch then lower them. I saw a rainbow across the sky and I got up. Celestia looked at me puzzled. The glass shattered and I shielded myself with my wings. "You are coming with me Co-balt." Murder Dash said. Celestia rammed Dash's side. For the first time, I yelled out. "MOM!" It was true, Celestia was my mother and my aunt was Luna. "AUNT LUNA!" I screamed. I was being dragged by my mane into the Everfree Forest. "MOM AUNT LUNA! HELP ME!" I screamed. Celestia flew to my aid. "Let my son go!" Celestia yelled over the wind. I just remembered my true family. I was Cobalt, _Prince _Cobalt. After being dragged into the Everfree I gasped. I… Where was I? I shook my head and stood up. I wasn't being dragged. "Oh, goodie you're awake! I've been waiting for days!" Pinkie's voice sounded in my head. I jumped and walked back, away from Pinkie. I turned and ran while looking back to see if Pinkie Pie was following me. She wasn't. I looked back ahead and ran into a wall. Oh… That really hurt. I hit the wall hard enough to knock me unconscious.

**(Pinkie Pie)**

"COBALT!" I screamed as he fell to the floor unconscious. I ran over to him and screamed his name again. "What's wrong Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked. "I don't know what happened! I found him asleep in the Everfree Forest and when we woke up, he ran away from me! Now he ran into a wall, it suddenly appeared, and got knocked out!" I said. The gauze on Cobalt's wings was torn. "Should I get Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked. I nodded slowly. After a while I saw Celestia land besides Cobalt. "What happened to him?" Celestia asked. "I first found him in the Everfree. When he woke up he saw me and ran like I would kill him. Then he ran into this wall and now he's unconscious." I explained.

**(Narrator)**

Cobalt felt like he was being dragged by his mane again. He opened his eyes and he was being dragged through the mud, by his mane, back in this nightmare. Cobalt yelled in frustration. "AW COME ON!" "Do not try to es-cape. It is use-less to leave!" Robot Rainbow Dash said. "Wanna bet that rainbow can?!" Cobalt said. He was angry, he started to hate this. "I will bet that Co-balt." Rainbow Dash said. Cobalt's anger had gotten him to transform to Electric Storm Cloud. "Then let's go!" Electric said. "Let us fight Co-balt!" Rainbow Dash said. "Electric's my name, shocking's my game!" Electric said. His voice had a spark of electricity to it, to him it sounded pretty cool. Rainbow Dash tried to ram Electric and he sent out a bolt of lightning and that shut down Rainbow's system. Electric's anger died down and he became Cobalt. Celestia had finally caught up with them and she saw Cobalt on the ground unconscious and a broken Rainbow robot. The tech suit had fallen off of the actual Rainbow Dash. Celestia looked back and saw Luna trailing behind. Celestia and Luna kept an eye upon him.

**(Princess Celestia) !REALITY!**

I saw Cobalt stand up. "


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heh, sorry about cutting you off there, I forgot that the third chapter wasn't finished. It was still in the making so now I'm going to continue it!**_

"Cobalt, Cobalt, are you okay?" Celestia asked. Cobalt suddenly realized he was in _reality, _the real world, not some horrible, terrifying, haunting nightmare. "Mom? I-I'd never thought I'd see you again! I had a terrible nightmare." Cobalt said. "And I'm still… Tired…" Cobalt fell asleep yet again.

_**I am SO sorry this chapter was short but, it was continuing the last chapter, so I will update as soon as I can!**_


	5. Pinkamena's Curse

_**So my friend, I won't tell you his name, came up with this awesome song called "Shattered (Pinkamena's Curse)" so I thought I could make this a series! And if I didn't say so… Pinkamena's Return is a song by Flutter Rex! Flutter Rex is awesome subscribe to them kay, kay? Now this is the end!**_

Cobalt stood and looked around, the dark, dark Everfree was kinda scary. "Mom?" Cobalt squeaked. "Don't try to run and hide Cobalt!" Pinkamena's voice came. "In case if you didn't know, it's my return! I've come back for _you!" _Cobalt turned slowly. Pinkamena was grinning wickedly. "You're going to be cursed-. " Pinkie was cut off when Celestia attacked. "Celestia!" When Pinkamena realized who she had cursed she screamed in frustration and bucked Celestia then ran off. Cobalt was shaking again. "W-what d-do y-y-you think sh-she'll d-do, M-Mom?" "I don't know Cobalt…" Celestia said. Cobalt was in tears. "What's wrong Cobalt?" Celestia asked when she saw tears in her son's eyes. Electricity was crackling in the small tears. Suddenly, Cobalt started to scream in pain. More tears were shed. Celestia understood what had happened. Pinkamena had corrected her curse and gave Cobalt pain! Cobalt's wings were bleeding. The lazily wrapped gauze on his wings were bloodstained and soaked with rain and tears. The colt's mane was also damp with rain. Luna landed right next to her sister and looked at her nephew as he screamed in pain and cried in agony. Cobalt was now physically broken as Pinkamena was mentally broken. Now another thing they had in common, they were both broken. The curse had broken Cobalt, broken him like he was a hated toy of a two-year-old. Celestia was going to get revenge. Revenge for her son, revenge for making him scream in pain and cry in agony.

_**So? How was it? If you liked it plz review! And if you are my friend make an account and review. So subscribe to Flutter Rex and stuffs… This was a read from Raccoon Radio and… Stuffs, listen to Raccoon Radio every day for more! Toby out. P.S. Ik this looked short but WHO GIVES A CARE?!**_


End file.
